


Mark Lee

by nik_nimmi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Please read, cute mark lee, for now, idk - Freeform, mark and oc are friends, mark is just adorable, or are they, this literally so adorable i am sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 21:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nik_nimmi/pseuds/nik_nimmi
Summary: Based off of To all the boy's I've loved before', Mark Lee version





	Mark Lee

Never would I have imagined sitting at a highschool party at 2 AM and watching a guy making paper tearing sounds from his mouth alone.

But there I was, half sleepy and irritated, sitting on a couch way too full and watching you move on to making fly swatter sounds.

I think that was the time I really liked you, Mark Lee.

I knew you about you from before ofcourse, everyone did. You were class president, the golden boy. Not only were your academics the best, so were your skills on the basketball court.

I always knew I was out of your league. Maybe thats why I never really made an effort to know who you actually were. I wasn't really good enough anyway.

But that night, I couldn't help it. In front of me was the boy who was the epitome of rules, drinking and doing ridiculous acts just to make his friends laugh. You laughed at the smallest of things, and your eyes grew so big each time one of the seniors did a magic trick. Thats when I realised.

You were just a boy, not the perfection I imagined you to be.

That might've been it, if you hadn't spotted me sleeping with the dog in its den on the yard. I don't even know why you thought I was worth the effort. Waking me up and half carrying my body to my home. Sneaking me in through the bedroom window so my parents wouldn't get mad.

I still remember your giggles when you saw my wall plastered with posters of space and stars.

You didn't ever tell anyone about that night, did you? Mark Lee, always too loyal for your own good. If you'd have, I could've atleast hated you for something.

You approached me first. It's not my fault I'm a sucker for cute boys. Your stuttering already sold me when you tripped over your words asking me to have lunch together.

It was so cute. You wanted to be my friend, but you thought I hated you. I hope you realise no one can really hate some one like you, not someone with a heart like that.

We went to the playground after school. We lived closer than I thought. Those moments spent with you, under the darkening evening sky bent over your notebook filled with lyrics are things I still think about.

Your hands felt so calloused yet soft, as mine enclosed yours. You held my hand when I was terrified of the dark, of the stage, of everything going around me.

You let me wipe your tears away, the day your parents broke apart. I still remeber how it felt, each piece of my heart tearing and breaking knowing I couldn't do anything but hold you.

You were my first love, Mark. And you were my first true friend.

 


End file.
